Behind the smoke
by lady of the wilds
Summary: somethings were never meant to be seen and for Kurt his own personal demons are geting closer. takes place during shadow dance after Kurt's second trip. lots of fluff. rated T just to be safe


Yeah I'm back and writing like a mad women and after watching x-men evolution my love for the fuzzy blue dude has been rekindled. Now a few things about this story I should mention, firstly this takes place during season 2 episode 13 shadow dance, and fits in after Kurt's second trip to the dimension. Secondly I don't think the new mutant were living at the mansion at the time but for some reason there here in this story and thirdly I don't own x-men or any of it characters. Lots of Logan fluff as well

* * *

><p><span>Behind the smoke <span>

Everywhere he turned there was fire, boiling pools and spouting jet of deadly, glowing fire trying to pull him down and extinguish his life. But that wasn't what was concerning him. This fire had no will of its own, no mind to control its action. it was a force of unnatural nature in this horrible place. No goals or intentions just existence. If it caught him it would have been unfortunate timing and stupid reckless movements on his part. The fire and lava was not out to get him, he was almost sure of that. The inhabitants of this hell on the over hand found him very interesting indeed. They did have minds however small they may be, and they did have a wills but more disturbingly they have intentions.

They would rid their territory of the invading soul who dared to use their world for there own gain. And they would never stop hunting him until he was dead. And right now they were close, very close.

All his life he had travelled through their world without any incident but now they knew. Now they saw him. He was no longer the shadow that snaked his way in and vanished almost instantly. They knew about his existence now and they would wait, wait for him to slip up. It was just a matter of time and patient.

The beasts were all around him now, teeth and claws shining against the blistering pools of molten rock and stone. Small dark eyes glared at him in huger and murderous glee. They would enjoying killing this demon that so boldly travelled through this place without fear. Well now they would show him fear and he would never return to the world he came from.

Within the circle of monstrous claws and teeth Kurt could feel his heart beat at an impossible pace, his breathes came in short shallow gasps and hysteria was close to taking him. Every since he had first learnt of his ability to teleport he had carelessly moved between the dimension that he didn't even knew existents. It was the only part of his mutation that he actually like about himself. To be able to move from one space to another in the blink of an eye was a very useful and entertaining power, but for all the years he spent teleporting from one place to another he never questioned how he could do this or why he left behind that smell of burning sulphur and brimstone. He had never thought that teleporting could be dangerous. And now the one thing he did not hate about himself terrified him.

But now he had been shown actually where he went during porting and why he left poisonous wisps of smoke behind wherever he appeared. All his life he had been dicing with an unseen and very dangerous enemy. Only now they weren't unseen.

He was trapped with no way out and no one to help. His worst fears were nothing compared to the sheer terror he faced now. He stood alone on the hot rocks, fur covered in sweat from the heat and fear. His powers had fail him leaving him stranded in this hellish dimension. His friends and family had no idea where he was. There were waiting for him to reappear back at the institute. But he would never return and he was going to die alone in his awful place.

A large beast shrieked ahead of him, becoming impatient and hungry for the blood of this blue furred creature. The beasts howls were answered by its demonic brothers and soon large scaly bodies were leaping across the molten river, snarling and snapping.

Kurt ran in blind panic. he couldn't port back out and the force that had kept him suspended in the air upon his arrival had worn off leaving him nowhere to run. In his terrified state to didn't see the huge red lizard rush him from the left and sink it deadly teeth into his arm.

Kurt screamed in pain, shock and fear as teeth met bone. It was agony. Soon more of the things charged at him, ripping and tearing at his small fragile form. Blood stained the rocks beneath him and sprayed in crimson arches through the air. The scent drove the beast wild and they attacked with vigour. Everything when black just as a large blackish beast sunk it teeth deep into his throat.

* * *

><p>Kurt bolted upright clutching his chest in pain and fear. He was still screaming as the images of demons surrounded him. He slapped at the images until they moved back into the shadows of his room but his screams wouldn't stop.<p>

His fur was soaked with sweat and his body was racked with tremors. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was ready to burst out of his chest and his breath was shallow, too shallow for him to breathe. Without meaning to he threw himself to the side of the bed and vomited all over the lush carpeted floor.

It had only been a dream. No, a nightmare but to him it had felt so real. Everything from the smouldering heat to the mind blowing pain had felt so real to him. He was so sure he was going to die.

Unable to cope with the scarring images Kurt pulled his knees to his chest and sobbed uncontrollably, his tail wrapped protectively around his small body as if it was hugging him but it brought him no comfort.

A loud noise outside his door made him jump and before he even had a chance to hide the door was violently kicked open and the huge form of Wolverine filled the doorframe. the hall light flooded the room making the man look more terrifying then he actually was. His claws gleamed menacingly in the light. Ready to tear apart anything that stood in his way

In his fragile state of mind Kurt couldn't comprehend what was happening and his only thought was to hide and find safety.

Logan ran into the room with a hatful and scared look on his face (though he hid the scared look very well). He had been on his way to the bathroom when he had hear the elf screaming bloody murder. Fearing that an intruder had broken into the young mutant's room he raced down the hall, extending his claws as he went. No one tries to hurt these kid, not while he's here.

The noises had woken many of the sleeping students and teachers but Logan had ordered them all to stay in their rooms for safety.

"Logan, what's with all the noise?" a tired Kitty asked as her head appeared through her door.

"Stay in you're room half-pint and don't come out until I say so, got it?"

Kitty looked sacred and confused but did as she was told and retreated back through the door.

Inside Kurt's room he saw no signs of an intruder or a break in, just a small, terrified looking Nightcrawler. Logan approached the scared teen but Nightcrawler was in such a panic that he backed away in fright.

This made Logan very worried. What could have scared the blue elf so much that he didn't seem to even recognise him? Logan sheathed his claws and raised his hands to show he meant no harm and very slowly extended a hand in an attempt to calm the trouble teen. In all the time he had known the elf he had never seen him look this terrified. His body was shaking so much and his eyes were wide and fearful. For Kurt it was all too much to take.

His mind was still trapped in that awful place and the hand extending toward him wasn't safe. On instinct he tried to back up against the wall, as far away from the dangerous man as he could. When he reached the end of his bed his heart went into overdrive.

Logan saw the look in the youngsters eyes, they were wide and fearful. Like a deer caught in the headlights. Logan knew that look, it was the look of some one who didn't dare hope that what they were seeing was real. Whatever he was dreaming about must have really effected him.

Logan came a bit closer trying not to make any sudden movements that the elf might find threatening. He didn't want the kid getting anymore scared then he already was.

"It okay elf, you're safe." He whispered in a reassuring voice. "Nobodies gonna hurt ya."

The fear didn't leave Kurt's glowing tear filled eyes and as Logan came within inches of touching his fur covered shoulder Kurt jumped to the side and attempted to run past him.

Without thinking he grabbed Kurt by the tail and yanked him back hard. Kurt screamed at the pain in his tail and tried in vain to escape from the two huge arms that had him pinned against a stone hard chest.

Logan held on tight as the blue furred teen twisted and thrashed in his arms. he could feel the pounding of his overworked heart and the bone racking tremors going through his body. The kid was scared out of his mind.

"Take it easy elf! It's me Logan, remember?" He whispered loudly Into his pointed ear. "Easy now, I've got ya. Everything gonna to be okay."

Kurt was breathing heavily now and the shakes in his body were getting worse, he was close to an all out panic attack.

Logan called to him again, at bit louder but still gentle enough not to scare him and this timehe thought the elf recognised the voice.

"Come on elf, stay with me. It was only a dream. Your safe now but you need to relax okay?" Logan held on to the trembling teen but not as tightly as he did before. He was struggling less as the nightmare started to fully recede.

Kurt tried to calm his breathing down a bit, he remember where he was now. In the institute where nothing could harm him. Still scared he hesitantly called out to the burly man restraining him.

"L-Logan?" He whisper in a shaky voice.

Logan relaxed a bit as the elf turned his head ever so slightly to the side. "Yeah its me squirt."

Logan's voice brought him completely out of the world of fire and before he knew what he was doing Kurt had twisted his body around until his arms were wrapped around the huge man, sobbing miserably into his bare chest.

Under normal circumstances Logan would have been embarrassed and apprehensive about being hugged like this but right now the elf needed comforting and he was happy to offer what little comfort he could to the distress mutant.

"Its okay Kurt nothing can hurt you, not while I'm here."

Kurt buried his face deeper in his chest, he could feel tear stained fur soaking his skin.

"It vas s-so real!" Kurt cried into him.

"It was just a dream." Logan said soothingly.

"They're vaiting f-for me!"

"Who's waiting for ya elf?"

Kurt shuddered at the thought of the beasts but answered Logan's question.

"T-the monsters f-f-from that _place_!"

Logan snarled inwardly. He knew what place Kurt meant, he had seen it himself. He should have know how badly this would effect the kid. Who wouldn't have nightmares about that hellish place. He growled again to himself. He should have stop the experiment the elf didn't want to got back in but they had pushed him without thinking how it could effect him mentally. This could have been avoid. Now it seemed that Kurt would be forever terrified of his powers, never able to teleport again.

He held onto the kid tight and let him cry his heart out.

Outside in the hall his keen ears picked up the sound of worried voices and rushing feet. He growled softly, the elf didn't need an audience right now but everybody thought that something horrible had happen. Well… something horrible _had_ happened but it wasn't a threat to anyone except Nightcrawler.

Outside Storm came skidding to a halt outside of the room shortly followed by Scott and jean. Scott had his hand to his shades ready to blast away anything that even looked like it would cause trouble. Behind them came the worried faces of some of the student. He could just see Kitty, Bobby, Amara and Evan nervously peering around the door frame. He was sure that the others were also there.

"Like, what happened?"

"Did someone break in?"

"Why does it smell like someone barfed in there?"

"I can't see what's happening!"

"Is Nightcrawler okay?"

Storm ignored all of the question behind her and focused on the scene in the room. Kurt was clinging onto to Logan as if his life depended on it, crying loudly into his broad chest. Logan was kneeling on the bed holding the teen tightly trying to calm him down. One the floor beside the bed Storm could she that someone, no doubt Kurt, had thrown up all over the floor. It was a sorry sight to behold.

Stepping into the dark room she addressed the older man in front of her. "Logan what's going on?" she was deeply concerned about Kurt, even from here she could see his furry body tensing and shaking.

Logan gazed into Storms eyes and saw the same concerns he had. She knew just as well as he did what had caused this.

Just as he was about to explain the situation the professor's voice came from down the hallway.

"Please can everyone return to their rooms, there is nothing to be alarmed about."

The students and teachers made way for the professor so he could see the situation for himself. Hank was close behind. Kitty pushed her way to the professors side, eyes widening at what she saw in the room.

"Oh my god! Kurt are you alright!" She gasped in fright. She tried to push her way into the room but the professor held up a hand to stop her.

"Kitty don't worry about Kurt, I'll sort everything out. I want you and everyone else to go back to bed."

Kitty wanted to argue but a stern look from Storm sent her and Rogue scampering back to there room along with the rest of the children. Jean and Scott were more hesitant to leave.

"Scott, Jean I know you're both concerned but I think its best if you both go back to sleep."

Jean wasn't about to give up that easy. "But professor-"

"No buts Jean, I think its better for Kurt if there are only a few of us to talk to him. We don't want to overwhelm him in this state."

Jean looked like she wanted to argue some more but a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder by Scott told her that the professor knew what he was talking about and reluctantly she allowed Scott to lead her back to her bedroom.

Once everyone had clear away Storm marched across the room, her motherly side kicking in. "Kurt Please tell us what happened." She asked in a soothing voice.

Kurt was still pretty shaken up and didn't turn to face any of them as he cried. "They're vaiting for me! vaiting u-until I g-go back!" fresh tears were streaming down his cheeks. "They're trying t-to get out! I can f-f-feel them!"

Storms eyes welled up suddenly with tears. It hurt her to see the young, fun loving boy looking so broken and scared. It took a lot to crush his sprite.

The professor moved his chair further into the room and stopped in front of the blue mutant still attached to Logan's chest. He knew what Kurt was referring to and it worried him at how much the experience had effected him.

"Its okay Kurt, they can't touch you as you pass through. You move to fast for them to see you."

For the first time Kurt turned to face the other adults in the floor. "You don't understand! They v-von't stop looking for me! There g-going to kill m-me if I go b-back!" Kurt buried his face in Logan's chest again and refused to look at anyone.

"Professor you've got to help him" Storm said with concern. There was no way Kurt was going to get over this fear without some help.

Charles wheeled his chair closer to the bed, being carefully to avoid the puddle of sick and said in what he hoped was a calming voice. "With you're permission Kurt I would like to enter your mind. I'm going to try and help you overcome this fear. You have my word that I won't pry too deeply in you're thoughts."

Kurt didn't turn around but he did nod his head in agreement. He wanted to be able to use his powers again but it was hard knowing what was waiting on the other side. He shudder slightly as his felt the professors hands gently touch the sides of his head.

"Just relax."

Taking a deep breath he did as he was told and tried his best not to move. The Professor knew what he was doing, he had entered people minds before so he had nothing to fear. Didn't he?

Images flashed through his mind, too quickly for him to make sense of. They were some of his more recent memories and dreams. That much he could tell.

He saw Kitty sitting on the sofa watching the television complaining about how there was never anything good on. He saw Scott and Jean trying to find a quiet, secluded spot where they could kiss and hug without being interrupted. Only for their heads to turn to his hiding place where he and Kitty had been watching, trying in vain not to laugh. He saw pieces of the dream he had last week, were he was walking down a crowded street without his inducer on, all his friends by his side laughing and joking as they all slipped passed the people who didn't even seem to see them.

Then he saw the world of fire and brimstone and the creatures snapping at him in every direction.

He couldn't face all this again and was about to tell the Professor that he'd changed his mind about the whole thing when the Professor's calm, caring voice called out to his mind in an attempt soothing him.

"_Don't panic Kurt."_

Kurt, shutting his eyes tightly, used his mind to communicated just like the Professor was doing now.

"_I don't vant to do this!"_

"_I know you frighten Kurt but you must believe me when I say they can't harm you."_

"_But they know I'm there Professor! If I go through there again they'll drag me in. They'll kill me. I don't vant to die in that place!"_

"_And you won't, I promise."_

Outside of Kurt's mind Storm was watching anxiously as the Professor's face twisted in a grimace. She didn't need to be a psychic to know that the he was finding it difficult to calm the blue boys mind. Hank was hovering by the door, keeping his eyes open in case any of the students decided to try and sneak back to see what's going one. Logan had remain as his was holding on tightly to the boy and whispering reassuringly to him. Storm watched as a long thin tail snaked its way around Logan's arm and squeezed tightly. She knew it was a subconscious sign of stress. Logan didn't seem to mind one bit as the prehensile tail slowly started to cut off his circulation making his arm start to ache.

"Just let the professor help ya squirt." Logan called quietly so not to break the professor's concentration. After this little incident he was looking forward to having a little chat with Forge. It was all his fault this was happening in the first place. He tried not to let the growl that had been building in his throat escape for fear of scaring Kurt and distraction the Professor.

The Professor however was so focused on Kurt's mind that an explosion couldn't have distracted him. Kurt's mind was in turmoil over the incident that happened earlier during the day. He was finding it hard to make him relax enough for him to accurately locate where in his mind the fear was coming from. The images he saw weren't helping matters.

It was a truly disturbing sight to watch and even though he knew it was just the remains of Kurt's nightmare he couldn't help flinching away as he saw the same beasts he had seen on a computer monitor hours earlier attacking Kurt as he tried unsuccessfully to flee.

This was what Kurt feared would happen to him the next time he teleported and if left unattended this fear could prevent him from ever using his powers again and could possibly cause more serious mentally problems along the way. Such as the realistic nightmares he was having.

But despite the high levels of fear, stress and anxiety Kurt was experiencing he was sure that given the right prompting and a little time he would overcome this fear and hopefully return to his usual happy self.

But for the moment there was nothing the professor could do apart from help the boy sleep and forget, at least for the time being.

Kurt's mind was still open to him so the he sent an telepathic sign to his brain telling it to shut down and sleep. It was a trick he use to use on the younger student when they couldn't sleep or simply refused to. And he had become very good at it over the years.

Kurt's body relaxed as the psychic energy put him into a deep, dreamless sleep. The tail that had wrapped so tightly around Logan's arm loosened and fell limply to the bed allowing the blood to flow once again to Logan's hand. Which he was very grateful for, the kid had a surprisingly strong grip with that thing.

Kurt started to fall back but Logan wrapped his arms around the boy to stop him from taking a dive of the bed. Hank hurriedly came over and took the boy from him.

Logan felt an unexpected protectiveness come over as the huge beast like man gently and carefully took the boy from his grasp. He would never ever openly admit it but he had a soft spot for all the kids here, especially Kurt. He was just so different to the rest. A bit more sensitive and fragile then the others.

Hank held the boy gently in his arms and checked him over just to be safe. Storm left the room to fetch some cleaning supplies and fresh bedding.

Logan just sat on the bed watching Hank with sharp wolf like eyes. The poor kid didn't need this kind of aggravation in his life. It's bad enough that he hates what he looks like, now he terrified of what he can do.

This time he let the growl in his throat be heard and stalked off the bed.

"Just wait till I see Forge tomorrow, I'll teach him to keep his little experiments to himself."

"Logan you know Forge was only trying to help Kurt improve his abilities. Nobody knew this was going to happen."

"Look Chunk, I went there with him and believe me, I really don't intend on going back if I can help it but if Forge hadn't insisted on sending him back through he wouldn't be screaming in his sleep and waking up half the mansion with him. You're a psychic for Christ sake! You should have known what would happen!"

"Logan!" Hank snapped at the older man "The Professors right, Forge didn't know and neither did we so maybe we should just forget it and concentre on getting Kurt back to his usual self." Hank added with a bit of steel In his voice. He didn't like it when Logan tried to square up to the Professor like that. It was uncalled for and not to mention rude.

He was still angry at Forge but decided that he would have to drop it. The guy was only trying to help after all but from now on he would never let him try any more of his gadgets on the kids regardless of the benefits it could have. It was better if they were left alone to develop in there own time instead of trying to force their powers to grow.

Logan's attention turned back to the sleeping mutant cradled comfortably in Hanks arms. He look small and fragile in the huge mans grasp. There was that protective side again… when exactly did he get it? When did he suddenly become so protective over these kids? He was getting too soft.

"He's gonna be alright isn't Chuck?" Logan asked. he hated how uncertain his voice sounded. Of course the elf was going to be okay. He would bounce back… wouldn't he?

"His fear of passing through that dimension runs deep but I don't think he's beyond help."

"What do you mean?"

"If I may professor?" Hank interrupted. "It seems that our little Nightcrawler is thinking to much about this experience. His thoughts are overruling his instincts. I think given the right situation his instinct to port will overcome the logical part of his brain that is telling him everything that can go wrong."

"So, what? We put him in a life or death situation and see if survival overcomes fear." Logan sneered, there was no way he would let them put the elf in danger to see if his instinct to survive was stronger then his fear of teleporting.

Beast stepped back a bit, surprised by slight edge in the mans voice. "Nothing as extreme as that Logan. In fact I think it vital that we _don't push Kurt to teleport. If he thinks we're _forcing him he might decide he's better off away from everyone. We don't want him getting spooked and running away."

"So what can we do for the kid?"

"Try taking his mind off of things would be a good start, don't let him brood over the problem. In general just distract him and don't talk about what happened unless he wants to talk about it. I would also suggest laying off the danger room sessions until he calms down a bit."

"Do you think we should keep him here until he feels better?" Storm asked as she re-entered the room carrying a bucket of soapy water and clean bed sheets. Logan moved over to help her clear the floor and change the bed.

"I'm not sure Kurt will want to stay here all day while the others are at school. It would only give him time to brood over his nightmares and besides I've heard from some of the students that a certain young lady has taken quite a liking to our young Nightcrawler, she even asked him to that school dance that's coming up." Hank smiled at that last part as did Storm and the Professor. It was great that Kurt had found someone interested him.

Logan despite himself also smile but only briefly. He was just about finished scrubbing the floor.

"I hope the kid can pull back from this."

"He has a strong mind Logan, stronger then he thinks. I'm sure with a little bit of help and patience he'll be fine. It's just going to take some time."

"I hope you're right Chuck." Logan sighed. Having gotten out as much of the mess in the carpet as he could he stood up, cringing slightly as his back and neck cracked loudly.

"These's darn kids are going to be the end of me."

"You know you love them really Logan." Storm teased from behind him having just finished making the bed.

"That's my point, one day one of them is going to give me a heart attack."

Storm smiled and ruffed the tough mans dark hair.

"Don't worry I won't tell any of them that you said that. Wouldn't want them thinking you've gone soft. Otherwise they'd walk all over you." The weather witch smirked and ruffed his hair some more.

"I think its time we gave Kurt some peace and quiet." The Professor interrupted from the side. It was getting late and everyone could do with a few more hours sleep.

Hank stepped past the trio and carefully lay the sleeping Nightcrawler on the bed and covered him over, making sure to tuck his tail in as well.

Storm came over and gently kissed him on the forehead acting as if Kurt were her own child. Which to her he was as were the rest of them. They all looked to her as a motherly figure and she was more then happy to play the role.

Logan looked the kid over once more almost feeling apprehensive about leaving him. But he had seen Charles put troubled kids to sleep before and knew that the fuzzy blue elf wouldn't have any dreams for the rest of the night. He would be safe. For now at least.

Logan was the last to leave the room and what greeted him outside was both touching and annoying.

Every single door was open and every student in the whole school had their heads peeking out and looking in their direction. They all looked so scared and worried for their friend and fellow x-man. It was at that moment that Logan felt an overwhelming sense of pride. These kids were worried about their friend, that was plain to see, and even though they had to get up early and were told to go back to bed they had waited out of concern to see if their friend was alright.

They maybe stubborn and reckless at times but these kids knew how to stick together.

"I thought the Professor told you lot to go to bed" Logan said loud enough for all to hear.

"We couldn't sleep, not when we know Kurt might be in trouble." Evan stated from his room two doors down the hall.

Kitty pushed herself forward so that the adults could see her and voiced her concerns. "Yeah I mean Kurt's, like family we have a right to know if he's in trouble."

"He's gonna be okay isn't he Professor?" This time it was Rogue's voice that voiced the question on all the young mutants minds.

"Kurt is going through a difficult time with his powers at the moment but rest assured he is in no danger."

Visible relief spread through the crowd although many still looked worried. They all trusted the Professor completely but Kurt was one of those guys that you couldn't hold down. He was always the first to joke and laugh and it was just… unnatural for him not to be himself.

Still seeing that the kids were worried Logan tried to explain the situation more.

"You all know that earlier we tried an experiment to try and help the elf improve his powers."

Heads nodded in unison. They all knew that Forge had built a device that would allow Kurt to teleport farer then he had ever ported before.

"Well during the second trip things got a bit rough. You all saw those things on the monitor earlier right?"

Only the heads of the older student nodded this time. The younger one had been busy taking lessons outdoor with Hank while everyone else had come to witness Kurt's second trip with Logan accompanying him to keep him safe. They were going back to try and record some weird life forms or something that the camera had picked up earlier and as far as the student knew they had defiantly got some close ups of these strange things.

"Well it turns out those things in that dimension aren't at all friendly and now the elf is to scared to teleport in case he gets trapped there."

"So he can't teleport anymore?" One of the new students asked from down the hall.

The Professor took over the conversation and answered. "Kurt can still teleport, he's just scared to. I want you all to do me a favour."

All heads nodded eagerly, determined to do anything if it meant helping one of their friends.

"I want you all to act like nothing is wrong. Don't try to push him into using his powers and don't bring up the subject of what he saw in that dimension. It may take some time before he feels confident enough to teleport again so I want you all to be supportive and patient."

Rogue move forward so she was standing in the hall. All eyes were now on her. "Don't worry Professor, we've all been afraid of our powers at some point. We'll do anything to make sure Kurt gets through this thing safely. We won't push him, but we will be there for him you have my word on that." Rogue smiled determinedly. She knew what it was like to be scared of what you could do and what could happen with her powers.

Around her students agreed with her. They have all been in that position. Fearing themselves and their abilities.

"I like, totally agree with Rogue. we've all been there. We know how scary it is to find out something new about yourself. You have my word as well that I'll do anything to help kurt."

"Mine too."

"Me as well."

"And me."

Everyone agreed to do everything in their power to help Kurt and Logan couldn't help admire their sense of unity. They would all make fine x-men one day.

The Professor smiled warmly at his students. "Very good. Now off to bed with you, you'll need your energy for the school dance."

One by one the students retreated back to their own rooms, a few nervously glancing at Kurt's room before disappearing. Once the last weary student had said goodnight and close their door the adults made their way back to their own rooms.

As they walked Logan said. "Do you think any of those things will be able to find the elf?"

The adults continued walking as the Professor answered. "I'm not sure that those creature can leave that dimension. They obviously thrive in its toxic atmosphere, I doubt they would survive in our environment. And Forge reassured us that they could only crossover if Kurt dimensional gates didn't close."

"How can we be sure that his gates did close properly?"

"It's been hours since Kurt last teleported, if anything were to come through I think it would have already happened by now." Professor Xavier reassured his colleges as they come to Storms bedroom.

Storm gripped the handle of her door and quietly opened it. "Good night everyone, hopefully Kurt will feel better at breakfast."

"I'm sure he will. Good night Ororo."

She smiled at the men and closed the door behind her leaving them to continue to their room on their own.

A few minutes later Hank disappeared into his own room, bidding the pair a good night.

"Are you going to sleep?" The Professor asked Logan when they came to his room.

Logan shrugged his large shoulders at the older man, unsure that he would even be able to sleep after all that had happened tonight. He was too alert right now. "Nah think I'll stay up for a bit longer and keep an eye on thinks."

One of the professors eyebrows arched and he learned forward in his chair. "He'll be fine Logan. He won't be bother by the nightmares for the rest of the night."

"I know but if its all the same I'd rather stay up just to make sure."

"As you wish. Good night Logan.

"Night Chuck."

Logan watched the Professors until his chair vanished into the shadows and around the corner. Once he was sure the older made was gone he quietly made his way back to Kurt's room. He didn't want to leave the kid alone just in case the Professor's little mind trick wore fall before he woke up.

Kurt was still sleeping soundly and undisturbed just as they had left him when he had got back to the room.

Taking a chair over to the corner of the room Logan began his lonely watch over the furball. He would make sure he was gone by the time the kid woke up but for now he was content to just watch over him.

He was defiantly becoming too soft in his old age but these kids just brought something out in him. They were something he needed to protect and he would protect them until his dying breathe and that was a promise he wasn't going to break.

* * *

><p>Cheesy ending I know but it sort of wrote itself and I was keen to finish this one up. If you like it please feel free to leave a review, if you didn't like it then what are you still doing here? Move along…<p>

Please don't review just to complain about my spelling and grammar, I know I'm trying my very best but its unlikely to get any better.

Thanks for reading and have a good day (or night if your nocturnal like me)


End file.
